


Support

by XMadamRoseX



Series: 1000 Word Kissing Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Hidden Tag, Kissing Prompt, Nothing Concerning Though, Support, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Yuri and Lilia were so much alike. They fought for what they were and the images they have worked hard to maintain.





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



> Prompt: 40. Hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss. (Yuri/Lilia)
> 
> Bingo Square: Bottom Row/Far Right  
> Pairing: Lilia/Yuri P.

Yuri’s head spun and he felt the room darken around the edges. This sucked! He never got nervous and he wasn’t gonna start now! He reached out blindly for her arm and sighed as he felt her long fingers slide into his hand. “Help.” He knew his voice was barely a whisper and it was shaking. “Lilia help.”

He was suddenly moving down a hall and into an empty room. “Okay. We’re alone. What do you need.” Her voice was soft as she sat him in a chair and cupped his face. “What do you need my little one.” Her eyes softer than anyone ever got to see them. Perhaps only Yakov had ever seen this side of her, the side that loved so much it nearly hurt her.

Yuri blinked. “I’m scared. What if I fail. What if my ankle isn’t healed enough. What if the last growth spur has fucked me up. What if I didn’t train-“

His voice cut off as Lilia’s arms closed around him and pulled him in.  “Stop that. You stop that right now.” Her lips kissed into his hair as she rubbed her hands down his back. “You have this. You have trained harder than any of them. You have worked harder than any of them to make this happen.” She pulled back and smiled softly at him. “You are my Yura and you are a warrior. You will not let them define who you are.”

Yuri nodded and rocked back and forth. “I’m a warrior. I’m tough.” He looked at his legs and frowned. “I’m so much taller. My jumps haven’t been perfect. What if I’m not pretty anymore.” No one knew how much he did care how he was perceived and he liked being called beautiful for all those years. But what was he now. He was 17 and nothing but limbs. Each day he woke up with more zits he had to put creams on and learn to cover with makeup.  Lilia always told him he was beautiful and that this would pass. But would it.

He had been going through a major growth spur last season and had managed to not even make it into the Grand Prix Final. But now that he was taller than Yuuri and towered over Otabek, he knew the game was completely different. Most skaters had at least one rough season at this point in their life. Just most didn’t enter the seniors right before it hit.

Lilia was running her hands through his long hair as she started to pull it back into a tight braid. “You will always be pretty. You will always be the Russian Ice Tiger. We’ve worked too hard to you to be anything less.” Her perfect hands worked through his hair as he took deep breaths. She was so gentle with him. But only when no one was looking. They had images to maintain after all, no one would understand.

Yuri let her finish as he picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of his costume. “Can we have pancakes tomorrow if I win? The American kind?” He knew it was childish and if he spoke like this to her anywhere but outside their bubble; she would scold him about his diet. But here, she was different. She was so sweet.

“Oh Yura.” She had finished and rested her head on his shoulder. “Of course. We just won’t tell Yakov.” Her voice was soft again and she pecked him on the cheek. “Now stand up. Let me see you.” Yuri stood up and turned around. He pushed his chest out and raised his chin. Just like she had taught him. No one knew how much she cared. No one knew how much he cared. How much he needed her approval and respect. If he could impress her, he could impress anyone. She smiled again and nodded. “Perfect. Now let me see you smile.”

Yuri smiled brightly and let his eyes widen. “Gold. I’m gonna win Gold. Last year was fluke” He would go out there and he would show the world that he was back. He would kick JJ’s ass at his home rink and then he’d sneer and spit venom like everyone expected. Then tomorrow morning he’d eat fluffy banana pancakes with Lilia and tell her all about his plans with Otabek when they got back to Russia.

Lilia stood straight up and let her face rest back into her normal uninterested expression. She reached out for his hand and pulled him close. “We should go back now. The others will be looking for you soon. Go along, Yura.”

Yuri nodded and pulled away and walked ahead of her to the door. He knew she would follow in a few moments. No one could see them close like this. They’d think of them as weak and him and Lilia were anything but weak. They had spent far too long creating their harden personas, and one little nervous attack was not going to ruin that.

As he was walking back to the warm up area, Victor slid up next to him. “Hmmm sneaking off with Otabek again? You know Yakov and Lilia will kill you if they catch you.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up Old Man and go back to your little pregnant Piggy. Doesn’t he need you to take care of him since he’s a poor little Omega?” He turned and flicked his braid at Victor.

But he didn’t get far before a hand wrapped around his arm. “I’d watch what you said about someone’s mate, little Omega. You’re Alpha isn’t here to protect you and not all as nice as me.” Victor’s voice rumbled in his ear.

“Victor. Don’t you have a student to tend to. Please leave mine be.” Lilia’s voice rang out as she walked up to them and removed Victor’s fingers.

Victor smiled. “Yes. I believe he’s about to go on actually.” He nodded his head to the older Omega. “You take good care of him.”

Lilia raised an eyebrow. “Yuri does not need to be taken care of and he surly doesn’t need an Alpha stinking him up before his performance.”

Victor laughed loudly as he spun and walked down the hall. “Then I suppose you should find his Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA! No sexy time here! Get your dirty minds out of the gutters. Now. If you will excuse me, I’m gonna go back to the Black Butler fanfic I’m reading. 
> 
> Also! Whoops I slipped in a little Omegaverse there…
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
